Through globalization, big-data driven business operations may increase over time. However, interaction with big-data remains relatively complicated. Conventionally, analytics tools used to interact with big-data are based on a static model defined by data experts that provides pre-defined reports. Modifications to these reports are relatively expensive and complicated. Instead, data is typically imported into spreadsheet applications that provide their own internal calculation logic with the risk of inconsistent data being calculated differently. Also, during reporting, the imported data is often outdated.